Remembering What Friendship Is
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben remembers this very well :)
1. Chapter 1

**A story by guestsurpise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben was now 18 years old and he considered on giving the Omnitrix to someone else for a change. I mean, who didn't want a normal life right? But when he told the others, they weren't too thrilled about it. So much so, that it hurt them to even make eye contact. The main ones who wouldn't speak to him about it was Rachel, Sasha, Rook, Four Arms, and Feedback. Ben thought it would be easier to approach the girls first.

"C'mon…you guys know this is for the best," Ben said gently.

"No it's not. No one else can handle the Omnitrix like you do," Sasha said.

"Guys it's not that big a deal." Ben said.

"It's a big deal to us." Rachel said sadly, now walking out of the room.

"Just forget it. If that's what you want kid then I'm happy for you," Four Arms said with a sad smile, now exiting the room.

"We won't stand in your way," Rook replied, now exiting the room sadly.

"Yeah, we all are." Feedback answered, now also leaving.

But Ben only ran a hand down his face. He not only made a bad decision, but he made his friends feel horrible.

The next morning…

"Ben, are you still sure that you want to do this?" Max asked, hoping that Ben would change his mind.

"Grandpa…I…I don't know," Ben sighed out. "The others are beyond upset, but I don't know what to do or say."

"Ben, just don't be so hasty. You may feel better after some rest and relaxation." Max said.

"You think so?" Ben asked.

"Of course. In fact, I planned to give you a pass for a whole month vacation and a 2 week cruise. It's a gift from everyone here." Max smiled proudly. But he didn't get to say a word as Ben plowed into him happily.

"Thanks Grandpa!" Ben said happily. "Can I take some people with me?"

"Sure! You can take up to six people," Max grinned.

"Perfect! I can't wait to tell everyone!" Ben said happily. For he knew exactly who he wanted to take. But the moment he got back at the Grant Mansion, everyone appeared gloomy and sad. Ben felt his heart fall to his feet. They were all feeling this way because of him. No, he was going to fix this now!

"Guys, c'mon…" Ben said gently. "I have something to tell you."

But the moment he said that, they scattered, not wanting to hear anymore bad news.

"Hey! Guys wait a minute! Don't leave!" Ben said, now chasing after Rachel first.

"Ben please. No more bad news," she pleaded.

"Rachel c'mon. It's not bad news." Ben said, now backing her in the kitchen.

"No! I don't want to hear it," she said stubbornly, turning around. Ben smirked and ran his hands over her sides and tickling her.

"GAH! H-HEY! STAHAHP!" She said in shock.

"Oh I don't think so. Especially after you said you won't talk to me," Ben teased.

"PLEAHAHAHA BEHEHEN NOAAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Rachel laughed, now trying to block her sides. Now that Ben was taller and stronger, he was lethal as a tickler!

"Will you listen to me?" he said, now arching a curious brow.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!" Rachel laughed.

"Promise?" he chuckled, now pulling her to his chest in an inescapable hug. Rachel panted and laughed, now looking at him. "Rachel…there is no need to be sad. I'm not giving up the Omnitrix after all. In fact, I'm going on a cruise as part of a much needed vacation and I want you, Sasha, Four Arms, Feedback, and Rook to come with me."

"R-Really?! BEN THAT'S GREAT!" Rachel shouted in glee now hugging him tightly.

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's ok!" Ben chuckled, now holding her in a hug. But then he heard Sasha calling from the upstairs.

"Rachel? Rachel where are you? I'm leaving in 30 minutes for the library." Sasha called.

"Oh no you're not," Ben said softly and making Rachel shudder. Ben was on a mission and it looked like Sasha was next!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Just a little treat for you RD; hope you enjoy it! Sasha is next!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I LOVE IT! Thank you, Amiga! Btw, GoldGuardian2418 is online! You can chat with her here!**


	2. Chapter 2

As Sasha came down the stairs, she noticed that Ben was leaning against the door and smirking at her.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sasha," Ben smiled, now coming forward. His voice, now much deeper and menacing, made her step back.

"W-What is it?" Sasha asked, now somewhat scared.

"I need to talk to you," Ben said.

"F-For what?!" Sasha asked.

"For avoiding me and running off. I've already spoken to Rachel and you're next!" Ben grinned evilly.

"No way! No more bad news!" Sasha said, now using her powers to use a nearby plant vine to wrap around his mouth.

"HMMMMMMM!" Ben said, now trying to get his mouth free.

"Sorry Ben, but until you decide to stay you're going to remain silent," Sasha said, now crossing her arms and looking very pleased with herself.

Ben gave a huff in disapproval and continued to try and get the vine off his mouth so that he could explain. He then gave her an agitated look and Sasha shrugged.

"Sorry Ben, but it's for your own good!" Sasha smiled.

"Mat's mat mou mink," Ben muffled out, now reaching down for his Omnitrix and transforming into Wildvine and ripping the vine off.

"That does it Sasha, c'mere!" Ben said deviously.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" Sasha squeaked out and she ran away, hoping Ben wasn't really mad!

"Don't run away! Sasha stop!" Ben called out, now trying to grab her with his vines.

"Ben! Ben don't be angry! I'm sorry!" Sasha called out, now running even faster.

"Stop! I'm not mad Sasha c'mon!" Ben called, now gaining on her and grabbing her with his vines. But Sasha then used her power to try and get him to release her.

"L-Let go!" she said, now wiggling to get free. She had never seen Ben so persistent.

"Oh no. You're not getting away that easily. You're coming with me," Ben smiled, now taking her in his room and gently depositing her on the bed. He then used two vines to hold her arms up and two leg vines to wiggle in her armpits!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK BEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHN NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!" Sasha pleaded.

"No way Sashy." Ben teased, now wiggling some leg vines on her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASHY?!" Sasha asked out.

"Yep. I called you Sashy! And you're not going to get away until you hear me out!" Ben chuckled, now wiggling his vines under her shirt and tickling her abs.

"GAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHELP!" Sasha laughed, now trying to use her powers.

"Nope, you can't stop me if you're laughing," Ben laughed, now wiggling the very soft tips of his vines in between her toes.

"GAH! NO! NO NO NO! BEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEN STAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHP!" Ben laughed.

And within a few moments, his Omnitrix timed out and Sasha lay panting on the bed. Ben smiled and crawled up nearer to her and gently wiggled his finger tips on her stomach, making her giggle.

"Heeheeheeheehee, Behehehehen stahahahahap!" Sasha giggled, now gently doing a defense move and flipping Ben on his back. Soon Sasha was leaning over him and running her nails over his neck and stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH SAHAHAHAHASHA STAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" Ben chuckled.

"I will if you tell me why you captured me and tickled me to death." Sasha smiled at him gently.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you now. Even though it's great news," Ben smirked.

"Hey!" Sasha protested, now wiggling her fingers in his abs and underarms. "Tell me what's up or I won't stop tickling you."

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OK OK SAHAHAHAHAHAHAASHA!" Ben laughed out, now making one of his best friends stop tickling.

"Ok, so what is it?" Sasha smiled.

"I'm not giving up the Omnitrix Sasha. I was wrong and if it would make you all that upset, I don't want to do it," Ben smiled as he looked up at her. "Now c'mon and let me up." He chuckled, now wiggling his fingers in her underarms and making her giggle and fall on the bed next to him. He then leaned over and hugged her as she hugged him back.

"Ben, I'm so happy to hear that! We never want you to leave us or give the Omnitrix to anyone else," Sasha said, now cuddling into his brotherly hug.

"I won't. I promise. And now for the even better news! I want you and a few others to come with me on a cruise! Will you come?" Ben asked hopefully. But then he began laughing as Sasha began cuddling him and tickling him with her hair as she glomped him!

"OF COURSE BEN! THIS WILL BE THE BEST TIME EVER!" Sasha laughed in glee as she hugged him tighter and tighter.

"Easy Sasha, I can barely breathe!" Ben laughed, still hugging her and allowing the affection! Within a few moments, she let the hero go.

"I'm so happy to hear that." Sasha smiled. "I can't wait to tell the others!"

"No, don't do that. I will tell them because I can only take a few with me," Ben explained. Sasha nodded in understanding and then both turned as they saw Four Arms walk past.

"Hey! Where are you going Fours?" Sasha called out in a friendly manner.

"I'm going to the gym to work out!" Four Arms called back. "I just gotta grab my stuff."

Ben once more got that mischievous look in his eye and turned to Sasha. "Sasha, I'll meet you and Rachel later. I gotta go and take care of someone," Ben replied.

Sasha giggled as Ben jumped off the bed and took of in the same direction as Four Arms. Looks like he had a brand new large and red target!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Ben got Sasha and it appears that Four Arms is the next target!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Hey, Amiga! Redbat wants to know exactly what Nuro looks like and how he is! She wants to draw a picture of him! Please provide a full description! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Four Arms was grabbing some work out stuff when he heard the door to the gym open. He turned and saw Ben leaning against the wall.

"Big Red? Where are ya going so late?" Ben asked.

"Late? It's only 9:30!" Four Arms said.

"You know what I mean. Usually we all spend time together on nights like tonight. And in plus, I have something to tell you," Ben said.

"Oh uh, sorry kid. Can't talk. I gotta get some work outs in," Four Arms said, but noticed Ben look at him with curiosity.

"Listen Fours. I know what I said earlier upset you." Ben said. Four Arms turned to him and ruffled his hair.

"Listen kid. I'm not angry with you. I only want you to be happy, but to stop being so hard on yourself," Four Arms said.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Ben, you know what I mean. You are always so concerned about how you're doing that you put yourself down. You value yourself too little sometimes," Four Arms said honestly.

"Because I mess up so often!" Ben said.

"Ben, we all mess up, but that's why we keep trying to better ourselves kid! You're not perfect! None of us are!" Four Arms smirked, now sitting down and motioning for Ben to sit down too. "C'mere kid."

Ben walked over and sat next to the large giant. "You are very special to us…to all of us and we value you deeply." Four Arms said, now gently lifting Ben's chin up. "You're more than you believe you are." Ben tried to look away, but the red giant wouldn't let him. "No don't look away from me kid. I need you to promise me that you will believe in yourself and stop beating yourself down!"

Ben was silent for a moment until Four Arms lifted his chin up a bit more. "Ben, c'mon. I need you to promise me kid."

Ben smiled a small smile and nodded. "Ok Fours ok." Ben said, now feeling a playful poke. But at the same moment, he saw Four Arms had a few scars on his arm. "Hey, what happened?"

"Oh, I had a run in with some Knights." The red giant responded.

"Have you cleaned those wounds?" Ben asked.

"Well, not yet, but I will later," Four Arms shrugged. But Ben was unfazed. He knew that Four Arms always took care of others before himself. But as the giant stood up, Ben stood in front of him.

"Hey! You're not going anywhere til we clean those wounds." Ben smirked.

"Oh really?" Four Arms challenged. "And who's gonna stop me kiddo?"

"I was hoping you would say that!" Ben smirked evilly, now slamming down on the Omnitrix and changing into Humungosaur. Four Arms looked at him and chuckled.

"Alright Benny, let's rumble!" Four Arms chuckled, now running at him. Within a few moments, both of them were tumbling and rolling around on the ground. Ben, still in Humungosaur form, went for his armpits and Four Arms howled in shock. "HEY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GET YOUR FINGERS OUT OF THERE!"

"Oh no Fours. You need to let someone take care of you too for a change!" Ben chuckled, but he threw his head back as two of the tetramand's arms found his weak spots.

"Oh really kiddo?" he chuckled, now running his hands in Ben's armpits and abs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Ben laughed.

"Nope. You're all mine kid," The red alien smirked, but he laughed as Ben's tail began gently tickling the area in between his arms. "GAH! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh now you see what happens when you challenge me," Ben laughed, now tickling Four Arms gently on his stomach and rib cage. The Tetramand was laughing heartily, enjoying this bonding time with Ben. But the moment Ben tried to grab him, Four Arms grabbed his tail.

"Where are you going kid?!" Four Arms chuckled, now pulling him back to his chest. "We're not done here!"

"H-Hey! Let me go Fours!" Ben chuckled, now trying to pull his tail free. But the large alien pounced on him and pinned one arm behind his back, keeping him from getting up. Four Arms then put his head down and began to playfully bite at Ben's neck!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT IS THAHAHAHAHAHAHAT?!" Ben laughed out.

"On my planet, if you don't have weapons to destroy your enemy, you use your own teeth," Four Arms smirked, now wiggling his eyebrow ridges and playfully biting Ben again. Ben then felt his Omnitrix time out and Four Arms grinned even more now that Ben was in his human form. Ben turned over as his best friend let go of his arms, but kept him pinned. "Give up kid?"

"N-Never!" Ben said, now feeling Four Arms pick him up and throw him over his shoulder.

"Alright, then a cool dip it is," he chuckled.

"HEY! NO! FOURS PUT ME DOWN!" Ben laughed, now seeing that they were heading down to the pool room. Sasha and Rachel laughed as they headed that way. "HEY! GIRLS HELP ME!"

But they giggled and shook their heads. Ben huffed and then gasped as he was gently tossed in the pool. Ben surfaced and splashed at Four Arms too. Soon the red alien dove in and was chasing Ben all over the pool. But Ben was a faster swimmer and managed to climb on Four Arms' back and tickle in between his shoulder blades and his neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BEHEHEHEN! C'MON!" Four Arms laughed, now reaching back and tickling him. But Ben didn't let up. After they both began to tire, Ben climbed off and received a noogie from the large alien.

"You're amazing kid. Never forget that." Four Arms smiled.

"Thanks Fours. And so are you," Ben grinned, now fist bumping him. But as he turned, he noticed that Rook was looking beyond exhausted.

"So are you gonna clean those wounds or do I need to do it for you?" Ben smirked.

"Alright alright kid," Four Arms huffed.

Ben then got a mischievous look and turned to Four Arms. "Fours, can you get Rachel and the others ready for the family night tonight? I've got another target."

Four Arms smirked and nodded as Ben got out the pool and wiped off his face. He then followed in the way Rook went.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I loved this one, Amiga! Excellent job! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ben saw Rook head to his room and he was getting ready to put on some healing salve because of a few nasty cuts from the battle.

"Need help?" Ben asked. Rook turned and smirked at him.

"Sure. Can you rub some on my back please and then I can do the same for you," Rook smiled, now tossing him the salve container. Ben took some out and rubbed some on Rook's back and he grimaced because some of the cuts appeared deep.

"When did these happen?" Ben asked.

"From the Splixon battle," Rook replied, making Ben pause. That was the battle where Ben didn't listen to Rook's directions and Rook got injured! But Ben didn't know he was this hurt!

"Y-You didn't' tell me they harmed you like this," Ben said, now placing down the salve and heading out. Rook turned and saw him leaving and stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Hey! Wait a moment!" Rook said.

"Rook let go!" Ben said, now not making eye contact. Rook smirked and moved in front of him and closed the door. "Hey! Open the door!"

"Not until we discuss this. You also have some cuts that I need to tend to." Rook said.

"I'm fine." Ben protested.

"No you are not. Now lift up the back of your shirt and let me see those cuts. You were injured as well," Rook said.

"I said I'm…GAH!" Ben said in shock as he saw Rook unsheathe claws! CLAWS?! Since when did Rook have claws!

"Alright Ben. If you will not let me help you then you will not leave this room until you do," Rook chuckled, now running at Ben and pouncing on him. The two tumbled onto the bed and Rook began gently scribbling his claws up and down Ben's sides.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH SINCE WHEHEHEHEHEHEN DO YOU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAVE CLAWS?!" Ben laughed out.

"I have always had them Ben. But you and Rachel are the only ones I have used them on so far." Rook chuckled, now tickling Ben near his abs and stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA ROOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOK!" Ben pleaded, now turning over and gently wiggling his fingers in Rook's fur. Rook threw his head back and laughed crazily, now trying to catch Ben's hands.

"OHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Rook laughed.

"Look at the ticklish kitty," Ben teased, now getting Rook's shoulders but being careful of the scars.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH COME ON BEN! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP THAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAT NOW!" Rook laughed, now doing a complicated flip and catching Ben in a bear hug from behind.

"Hey! Rook! Let me go!" Ben squirmed. Rook only smirked and gently began using his claws on Ben's neck and ears. He then wiggled one in his belly button.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Ben laughed, now scrunching up his neck and wiggling to get free.

"Can I see your wounds now?" Rook smirked.

"OK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OK!" Ben laughed.

Rook stopped his playful assault and let Ben sit up and breathe. Ben then turned over and gently lifted his shirt to where the wounds showed. Rook's eyebrows knitted in concern as he looked at Ben's back.

"Ok, you definitely need some salve," Rook said, now leaning over and rubbing some on the hero's back. Ben groaned in appreciation and when Rook was done, he turned and gave him a first bump.

"Thanks Rook. And remember..." Ben said somewhat deviously.

"What?" Rook asked, not liking the gleam in Ben's eye.

"Payback is sweet!" Ben said, now lunging at his partner and he ended up where he grabbed both of Rook's feet in one arm and began tickling his feet.

"HEEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEY! BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHN COME NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAW!" Rook laughed now pounding on the bed. He then lifted his legs up when both they and Ben were now in the air.

"GAH!" Ben said in shock. He then felt Rook lean his legs back towards his lower back so that he could grab onto Ben.

"Oh no!" Ben said, now moving out of the way quickly and tickling Rook's waist.

"GAH! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH BEHEEHEHEHEHEEHN STAHAHAAHAHP THAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!" Rook laughed, now squirming as the hero kept tickling him. After a few minutes, Ben stopped and let his friend go.

"Rook, thanks for helping me with the salve. And I also wanted to let you know I'm not giving up the Omnitrix," Ben said, now telling him what he discussed with the magister and the others about the trip. Rook was overjoyed!

"I am so proud of your decision Ben! Well done!" Rook said, now hugging him. Both friends hugged in a brotherly embrace and Ben couldn't help but notice Feedback walking past. Ben smiled to himself knowing who his next target was!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed this part!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ben was following Feedback and watched as the electrical alien walked into his room and looked under the bed.

"Now where are my charges," Feedback said, now looking under his bed. Ben chuckled as he walked in and saw his feet sticking out. Ben chuckled and sat down now quickly wiggling his fingers over his feet.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA HEHEHEEY!" Feedback laughed out.

"Gotcha Feedback!" Ben laughed.

"KIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHID COME ON! LEHEHEHEEHHEEHEHET MEEHEEHEEHEEHEE OUT!" Feedback laughed, now squirming more.

"I just wanna talk to you," Ben smiled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHABOUT WHAT?!" Feedback laughed, now giggling as he felt Ben scratching the sides of his tail. "C'mon kiddo! Not my tail!

"I just wanted to say that…" Ben stopped as he saw scratches and wounds on his tail and paused. "What happened to your tail Feedback?"

There was a pause and Feedback squirmed to get out, but Ben was blocking him. Feedback stuck his bum up and tried to back out, but Ben pushed him back under the bed.

"Hey!" he said in surprise. "Ben let me out of here! You've almost got me stuck."

"Not until you answer!" Ben said. In his response, Feedback tried to get out once more but Ben only gently shoved him under the bed. He could hear Feedback's frustration.

"Ben! C'mon stop!" he said, now agitated.

"Then answer!" Ben snapped.

"Fine! It was because of the last mission we were on," Feedback said. Ben remembered that he called on Feedback for help and the alien came to his rescue. But he had no idea that Feedback was hurt! He then noticed Feedback's Plumber phone and saw that he had just received a few messages. Feedback heard the phone and tried to reach back and get his phone but Ben picked it up. "Ben…Ben, let me see my phone."

But Ben's eyes were widened as he saw the message that just came through! The message read.

"Feedback get rid of that dumb kid! He just got you injured! I have talked to the magister and he agreed that maybe you need to stop always going to his aid! We all agree he is a waist of time!"

Ben sat back and let out a deep sigh, his eyes slowly welling up with tears. He was then snapped by his thoughts by a gentle touch on face with the alien's tail.

"Kid? Ben, what's wrong? Can I please have my phone?" Feedback said, now concerned. Ben then slid his phone under the bed got up to go. Feedback glanced at the message and then grabbed Ben's waist by his tail. "Hold on Ben!" he said, now wiggling desperately to get out.

"G-Get off Feedback!" Ben said angrily, now squirming.

"Nope. Not getting away kid…now listen to me," Feedback said, now wiggling to get out.

"Let go of me," Ben said, now feeling the plug part of the tail ruffle his hair.

"Oh I don't think so, especially after you had me stuck under here for at least five minutes," Feedback said, now getting out and looking at him with a warm smile. Ben angrily tried to get free, but the alien only smiled and leaned against the bed and pulled the distraught teen towards him. "Now now…calm down kiddo."

"S-Stop it and let me go," Ben said, tears now building up but he was refusing to cry.

"Ben, c'mon. None of that was true. I want to help you when you need me. Ignore those punks," Feedback said gently, now gently wiping a few tears away. Ben rolled his eyes and pushed his tail away and stood up as the alien let him go. "Where are you going?"

"Away from here." Ben said. "And no worries, I will never ask for another favor during a mission."

"Oh ho ho, is that so?" Feedback smirked, now crawling after him and grabbing his ankle and making the teen tumble to the floor. Ben looked over his shoulder and saw Feedback chuckle and begin wiggling his fingers over his feet.

"GAH! AHAHAHAHAHHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" Ben cried out, now trying to get free.

"Oh no ya don't kiddo. I've gotcha and I'm not letting you or your friendship go!" Feedback smiled, now quickly wrapping his arms around Ben's waist and letting his tail wiggle up and down his legs and feet. Ben was one of his best friends and he was not letting a dumb message ruin anything! "Kid, I care for you and always will be there when you need me!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA PLEAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Ben pleaded.

"Only if you stay and talk to me." Feedback chuckled now blowing a large raspberry in Ben's stomach. Ben began pushing on his head desperately and Feedback used his antennas to wrap around the teen's wrists. "Nope. You're mine kiddo."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IHIHIHIHH'M NOT A KIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHID!" Ben panted.

"You are to me. Actually, you're more like a little brother," Feedback grinned, now letting Ben rest. Ben looked up at him in surprise.

"R-Really?"

"Of course kid. Why else would I keep you in here and make you listen to me?" Feedback chuckled.

Ben smiled at him and hugged the electric alien. "Thanks Feedback. I'm sorry for everything."

"Hey…there's nothing to worry about. I'm here for you Ben. Now c'mon…let's see a smile." Feedback grinned.

"I am smiling. Now it's your turn!" Ben smiled, now grabbing Feedback's tail and wiggling his fingers on it and making the electric alien laugh.

"GAH! BEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHN C'MON!" Feedback laughed since his tail was his worst spot. Ben then managed to climb on Feedback's back and wiggle in between his shoulder blades and sending him into hysterics. Ben smiled at seeing his good friend laugh and then finally let him go.

"You troublemaker." Feedback laughed, now bouncing Ben off and then gently poking him in the abs. "What am I gonna do with you kid?"

"Buy me a smoothie!" Ben laughed out.

"Or…we can all get payback…" Rook smirked, now walking in with Rachel, Sasha, and Four Arms. They all pounced on Ben and tickled him into oblivion. It wasn't until a few moments that they finally let him go! Ben chuckled and then took that opportunity to tell everyone once more about the cruise and his plans for them to go. They all cheered and then glomped Ben one more time!

"We love ya kid!" Four Arms said with a grin.

"And we always will," Rachel smiled, kissing Ben on the cheek.

"You are one of a kind," Sasha cooed, kissing Ben on his other cheek.

"And we will always care for you," Rook said, giving him a noogie.

"Now let's celebrate the awesome Ben Tennyson and a great trip ahead of us," Feedback grinned, now poking Ben in the stomach.

"Thanks guys," Ben said, now hugging them all back. "And to celebrate? Let's go and get some smoothies!" Everyone cheered and hugged each other and went off to celebrate Ben and being a family!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed the finale and RD I hope you liked it! This was my treat for you!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I LOVED IT! Thank you soooooo much, Amiga! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Ben and the others had a private cruise line and they were sailing the seas in Hawaii. As Ben sat down on deck, he was enjoying the hot sun rays when he spotted a young girl he knew.

"Mya? Is that you?" Ben called out. Mya spotted him and then hid her face in shame. Last time she talked to Ben, she said she had plans to be a famous playwright one day. That was years ago. Now she was just a helper on a cruise line. "Hey! Where are you going?!"

Mya took off down the hallway and accidentally bumped into Sasha and Rachel, sending them headfirst into a pool. Mya gasped as Rachel arms flailed and Sasha's legs squirmed in the air. Before long both girls surfaced in shock.

"What was that?!" Sasha said in shock.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked gently.

"I-I beg your pardon," Mya said, now trying to back out of the room. But before she could, she felt arms wrap around her. Red arms to be exact.

"Woah there cutie. And who are you?" Four Arms chuckled. Mya squirmed, but the large alien wouldn't let her go.

"L-Let me go!" she begged.

"Easy. We don't bite. We're on a private cruise from the Plumber's Headquarters," Feedback smiled, walking up to them.

"I-I know that. I was assigned to the ship to help. I know about your special cruise," Mya said, still squirming.

"Then why are you so eager to get away? Who are you running from?" Rachel asked, now getting out of the pool and drying off her face.

"No one! I'm not running from anyone!" Mya said, now gently pulling free of Four Arms and hurrying to the bottom of the ship. "Please let me finish my duties."

And with that, she ran away down the hallway. A few minutes later, Ben came down and saw his friend ease away. He smirked and then told everyone about her.

"Oh so she is a friend huh?" Rook teased.

"Yes. And I wonder why she's avoiding me. I haven't seen her in ages." Ben said. The guys chuckled and Ben glanced at them. "What's so funny?"

"Well it could be she has a small crush Benny?" Four Arms said, now batting his eyelashes. The others roared in laughter.

"And she wants you to sweeeeeeeep her off her feet," Rook said, now pretending to almost faint in Rachel's arms. The others began laughing even more.

"Oh stop it!" Ben said, now gently shoving his friend. "Wanna help me get her guys?"

"But don't scare her Ben," Rachel said somewhat sternly.

"Yeah, she's already embarrassed." Sasha added. Ben nodded and then whispered the plan to all of them.

Later that night…

Mya had just placed the desserts and items on the table when she felt something wrap around her waist.

"Mya, it's me," Ben said. But what he didn't see was that Mya had pudding in her hands. She shouted so loud the pudding bowl flew up and splattered all over she and Ben. She then swirled around and saw Ben looking at her with an unamused look. Her eyes began welling up with tears and she tried to take off running, but Ben grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Oh no ya don't! I'm not letting you get away that easily."

"Ben, just let me go!" Mya said sadly.

"Now why would I go on a whole cruise without speaking to you?" Ben smiled warmly. "I'm here with my friends and I want to introduce you to them."

"Looking like this Ben?" Mya said, now pointing to her pudding covered face.

"Well what can we say? Pudding tastes great," Four Arms said walking in with the others and now licking some off her cheek with Feedback as Rachel and Sasha playfully licked a little off Ben's face. Rook was busy taking pictures!

"HEY! Don't you dare take pictures!" Ben laughed.

"Oh this is going in our album! A cruise to remember," Rook smirked.

"Oh really? Well, take this!" Ben said, now flinging some nearby cottage cheese and it landed on Rook's face too.

"It is on partner!" Rook thundered playfully!

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD FIGHT!" Four Arms roared out in fun as he grabbed handfuls of pies and cakes.

Feedback then grabbed the bowl of punch and soon they were all being covered in food. The girls giggled as they hid under a table for safety.

"I'm gonna be fired," Mya said, hand planting against her face.

"Calm down." Rachel smiled, gently nudging the younger girl. "We won't let that happen."

"And we want to meet you too Mya. We didn't have a chance since our heads were currently underwater earlier," Sasha smirked.

"Sorry about that," Mya blushed in embarrassment. But she squeaked as both girls tackled her playfully and began tickling her, showing her that there was nothing to be embarrassed about!

After a few minutes, they all stopped and started laughing. Between pudding, food fights, and tickles, the night couldn't have been any better.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you Ben. I guess I was just ashamed that I am only a helper and no one important," Mya said sadly.

"Oh stop. We are all important Mya," Ben said, now crawling nearer and noticing her blush bright red. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she said shyly. "But that's easy for the owner of the Omnitrix."

"HA! Little lady he knows what you mean. Do you know we had to beg this kid to keep that thing?!" Four Arms laughed out. Ben gave him a smirk and then rolled his eyes playfully.

"It's true. They keep me motivated. But no matter what, we are all equally important," Ben said, now hugging his friend to him. "It's good to see you Mya."

"And it's good to see you too! Now then, you all haven't seen anything yet. Look," she said, now pointing out to the sea. Everyone smiled as they looked into the distance and saw as the stars and lights began dancing on the sea. It was a mesmerizing sight as everyone smiled and cuddled together. Nothing like spending time with loved ones and friends.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: RD this bonus chaper for you and for you all! Hope you liked it!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you so much, Amiga! I love it! :D**


End file.
